Touch
by TroutyHawk
Summary: "'ampi. It's na'vi for touch..."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"I've gotta be honest with you, I don't get it." Sam sat in a booth across from his best friend who was spewing out some dream that he had had the night before. The gears in Sam's brain were grinding harder than he could really control as he tried to process all of the details.

"Uh, okay. Well, it's not important anyways." Blaine smiled as genuinely as his face would allow, catching a side smirk from his blonde headed friend in response. Blaine could tell Sam was a little embarrassed and he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh feeling bad for putting him in this position. "It was a complicated dream. You know I've been having them like crazy since…" Blaine looked away from Sam and towards anything that would distract him from forming tears in his already cried out eyes. "Since Kurt broke it off."

Sam looked at Blaine, feeling sad for his now close buddy, his pal! Heck, he couldn't help but feel a small appreciation for Kurt's decision to call it quits since it had caused the two to become so close. For whatever divine reason, he felt tethered to the dark headed boy, like he had to be there to protect him and pick him up when he falls.

"Blaine." Sam reached across the table to grab his hand, noticing that it seemed to catch the smaller boy off guard as he instantly darted his attention back to Sam. "It's Summer. Kurt has been gone for awhile-and don't get me wrong dude, I know it still hurts and I know you don't wanna let go, but maybe you should." The look on Blaine's face at this prompted Sam to continue. "I don't mean forget about him or act like nothing happened, but…I mean we're graduated and off to better things. We're 18 year old guys and we're sitting here on my lunch break tearing up about crazy dreams. We should be out havin' fun and enjoying these last few months together."

Blaine nodded slightly, clearing his throat before he spoke again. "No, Sam, you're right. I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be such a downer and you've been so patient and such a wonderful friend." Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw Sam smirk at his compliment. "I need to move on and enjoy my Summer the best that I can."

Sam smiled and stood up to pull his friend into a tight hug. Blaine's heart seemed to skip a beat as he returned the embrace, unintentionally taking in his best friend's scent. He felt creepy feeling this way about someone so unromantically close to him, but it was getting harder to hold back his emotions. He wasn't sure if it was because he was vulnerable, or just the simple fact that his best friend just happened to be the most beautiful being to ever walk the Earth, but Blaine was starting to feel like not being able to have Sam Evans was what was making him feel so empty lately.

"Well thanks for coming by, man. I have to get back to work, but I'm off in a few hours. Superhero movie marathon after?" Sam beamed as he asked the question, knowing Blaine never turns down offers for bro time.

Blaine just smiled and simply nodded, not meaning to blush as much as he felt like he was. "Of course. How could I turn that down?"

Blaine exited Breadsticks, leaving Sam to bus his tables, the reason why most of the same women that were there every day. He thought it was funny how they gawked like they'd never seen a young man clean tables in a tight white t-shirt before. But then again, he understood.

Sam and Blaine had formed a really tight friendship since Sam stepped in to be a good friend in Blaine's time of need after the breakup. They were each other's wingman and support system. They made each other laugh when they were on the verge of crying and Sam's impressions kept Blaine as sane as possible through the stress of the school year. Blaine's favorite thing about Sam was that he made him feel comfortable and safe. He wasn't afraid to tell Sam about guys that he was interested in or secrets that he didn't even feel he could say out loud. It didn't matter what it was, Sam would listen and be supportive. But as Blaine thought about this, his heart sank. He could tell Sam everything, but one thing. How could he tell his best friend that every time he sees those soft and full pink lips, he wants to plant a big wet one on him and never let go.

"Dammit Blaine, be cool. Too corny." Blaine cursed himself at his overly mushy feelings and swallowed a big lump forming in his throat. He felt like he was trapped inside some tragic romance novel, stopping just to look back at his friend working, watching his arm muscles bulge out from his tight t-shirt as he wiped down the vacant table. This was just so unfair.

At home Blaine really didn't have much to do other than clean up a bit around the house, getting prepared for Sam coming over after work. Why did he feel so nervous? He and Sam had hung out several times since they had first become really good friends. Sure, he had found Sam to be a great thing to look at, noticing his appealing features, but until lately his feelings had resided at friendship only. He looked down at his watch. Only a few more minutes until his best friend would be getting off work and heading over to his house for their movie date. Crap…movie bro time he meant…

Several minutes had passed by before Blaine realized there was a knock on his door. He must have lost track of time while he was cleaning. He looked around, noting that everything seemed up to standards, although he knew Sam wouldn't notice if the place had been spotless or a total mess. He casually walked to the door, opening it to see Sam standing on the porch, his famous smirk painted across his face.

"Sam, hey." Blaine moved aside to let Sam enter the room, wincing as Sam flopped his body onto his parent's very expensive antique couch.

"Damn, this couch is as uncomfortable as…um, what's a good word to use for something uncomfortable?" Sam looked back at Blaine, counting on him for a sufficient answer to the word he was looking for.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Why can't you just say it's uncomfortable?" Blaine walked over and sat down in a chair adjacent to the occupied couch since Sam was shamelessly sprawled out across it.

"This couch is uncomfortable as shit!" Sam looked at Blaine with the most serious face he had ever seen before the two broke out into immediate laughter.

"You know you say this every time you come over here." Blaine watched Sam as he said this, not able to stop noticing how cute he looked when he couldn't keep a grin off his face. His perfect, angelic fa- shit. Stop it.

"Yeah yeah, well, I'm hoping one day if I say it enough, you'll offer for us to go watch TV in your room on your bed instead." Wait…did he just..say…..huh? Blaine's heart instantly pounded in his chest, Sam's statement making him feel cold. "Dude. Are you okay?" Blaine kept blinking his eyes and wondering if he really heard what his friend just said.

"You want us to go to my room?" Blaine finally choked out. Hearing his own voice made him feel like he was a third party in the room, floating out of his own body.

"Why…are you hiding dead bodies in there or something?" Sam raised his eyebrow, showing no remorse for what he was suggesting. This made Blaine feel even more flustered. He was probably just making this whole situation out to be more than it really was.

"N-no." Blaine shrugged and laughed it off. "I just wouldn't think you would be comfortable with us being on a bed together." Blaine felt really stupid for saying that last part.

"Why? I'm suggesting it BECAUSE I WANT to be comfortable. I swear Blaine, sometimes I think I'm smarter than you." Sam smiled and got up and stretched, making his t-shirt ride up his body and expose a portion of his perfectly defined abdomen. Blaine looked away quickly as if he had just walked in on someone getting undressed. He really needed to keep his cool and his lack of self control was starting to eat away at him like battery acid. He knew Sam wasn't always the fastest person to catch on, but he also knew there was no way that his best friend had no idea what he was talking about right now. It's almost like Sam was playing a game with him.

"So…we're going to my room to watch movies. On my bed?" Blaine repeated the plan, mostly just to clear things up for himself. Sam looked at Blaine with a strong expression of disbelief.

"Blaine. I'm normally the one that has to have things explained to them multiple times. Do we need to make flash cards about this?" Blaine playfully pushed Sam on the shoulder and smirked. No! It's fine, we'll go to my room. Blaine played off cool finally, trying to shake himself out of his fantasy oblivion as he nervously reached for a DVD, almost forgetting what he was even reaching for. Watching Sam hurl his body onto his bed made things seem even more real to him at this point. It was something he actually had imagined several times in his head, but seeing the real thing didn't even compare.

"Are you coming?" Sam asked, making Blaine once again realize that he actually was supposed to be a functional human being.

"Uh, yeah. Let me put in the movie." Sam watched Blaine as he made his way over to the DVD player, smirking as he noticed his friend acting noticeably nervous. He was playing dumb, but he knew what Blaine must be feeling. In a way, it made Sam sad. He had tried to play off like this was nothing intended to be a romantic gesture, but it hadn't seemed to help Blaine act any more normal. Sam wasn't in to guys…but it still questionably made him feel insecure and almost…hurt that Blaine was so offended to lay on the same bed as him. He hadn't wanted to make Blaine feel awkward. Yes, he hated that awfully uncomfortable furniture in the living room, but a part of him actually wanted to be in Blaine's room and…lay on his bed with him. It was a strange feeling, but he was starting to regret the suggestion. Blaine obviously didn't see him in that way and he wondered if the thought of them even laying in the same bed repulsed him.

Blaine inserted the DVD and then reluctantly turned around to see that same image that was now burned into his mind. Sam moved over a little, suggesting a spot for Blaine to lay next to him and Blaine quickly glanced over to a chair that was calling his name just next to the bed. Blaine smirked at Sam and walked over to the chair, sitting down and making himself comfortable on it. He at least figured maybe now he could cool down a little and try to focus. He figured Sam wouldn't mind. Why would he want him on the bed with him anyway?

Sam looked over at Blaine, flashing a smile when Blaine made eye contact. He didn't want to show what he was feeling. Hell, he didn't even want to or believe that he was feeling what he was feeling. Why did it make him so upset that Blaine didn't want to even sit next to him on a bed? Was he just upset because it made him feel unattractive or was it more than that?

It had to be the first one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Sam, you don't have to do this." Blaine felt himself holding his breath, but somehow it felt impossible to let it go. His body began to tense up and freeze as he felt Sam's lips brush up against his ear, shooting what felt like a strong jolt of lightning down his spine._

"_I want to…" the soft whisper of Sam's voice right up next to his ear, was enough to send Blaine over the edge as his knees began to buckle. This was definitely the most turned on Blaine had ever been in his life, and all it took was the sweet sound of the light southern accent in Sam's voice right in his ear to make him break. He feared how much more he would even be able to handle if he continued with this, but it definitely wasn't going to stop him._

"_O-okay…" Blaine would be surprised if Sam could even hear that as soft as it was as he forced himself to say something. He watched as Sam pulled back from his ear, his strong hands clasped around his arms, holding him in place. Blaine's heart was racing at this point, watching Sam's perfect lips inching closer and closer to his own. He knew he should close his eyes and wait for a long anticipated kiss, but if he shut his eyes, he would be afraid it would go away, like all of it wasn't even happening. And the thought of missing a second of this, wasn't sounding too good._

Sam laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling like he had done countless times before, pondering on things that had happened in his life or simply wondering what he should be thinking about. This time he couldn't seem to get a certain thing out of his mind or rather…a certain someone. He wasn't sure why it had bothered him so much that Blaine kept his distance from him the night before, but it did. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He sat up in bed and looked directly across from him to the body length mirror that hung on the back of his door. His reflection showed as it always did, an attractive athletic blonde headed guy with big lips. He had never been very concerned with the way he looked…after all, he did work comfortably as a stripper a couple years back. But, lately he was starting to think maybe there was something wrong with his appearance. He scratched the scruff on his chin and let himself fall back down onto the bed.

A few minutes had passed before Sam felt his phone vibrate on the side table. He couldn't help but smile when reading that it was a text from Blaine, but quickly stopped when he realized how weird it was that it had made him smile so much. What in the world was going on with him? These emotions that he had somehow acquired lately around Blaine, were emotions he normally experienced with women. He had come to the conclusion that he had just never had such a close best friend before. The whole idea of a best friend and hanging out with them almost every day was completely new to him. He finally realized that all of this overthinking was causing him to neglect his newly received text message, so he quickly opened it up to read an invite to go swim. Although Sam was slightly worried that things may be a little awkward now after his strange bedroom movie session, he agreed to go. After all, it was hot outside.

Blaine had tried on probably his whole wardrobe worth of swim trunks before he finally decided on a pair that he thought flattered him the most. He felt silly for caring so much what he looked like when he would only be swimming with a straight guy, but he always tried to look his best. He knew in the back of his mind though that he probably wouldn't even take off his shirt anyway. Being around someone with a body like Sam, definitely didn't make him feel motivated to do so. His mind then started to drift back to what had happened the night before. It puzzled him, but he figured it was probably nothing big enough for him to look so much in to.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

He had several dreams lately about Sam, one that he had tried to explain to him the previous day on Sam's lunch break, but using a different name of course. It was almost like he was wanting to explore it more…see what Sam thought about it. But, dreams are only that…just dreams, and in ever y single one, he always woke up right before they kissed. It was almost an overwhelming and burning desire now just to feel Sam's lips on his own, even if it was just once. He was worried that if he tried to explore this anymore, even in his own mind, that he may somehow push away this great friendship that he had and hell, he had never had a friend like Sam. They had become so close that it was hard to even make a simple decision about what to have for lunch without calling the other to get an opinion. The more he kept to himself about this, the better.

Blaine snapped out of his deep thought when he heard Sam's car pull up the driveway. He slid on a t-shirt to swim in and walked over to meet Sam outside.

"Hey man." Blaine put on a huge smile as he greeted his best friend with a hug. God he smelled so good…

"Hey hey hey!" Sam ended the hug with a pat on the back and flashed his winning grin. "Good day for a swim. It's so hot out here, you'd really think we were in Hell and not just figuratively!"

"Aww, that was a big word for you." Blaine smiled and pretended to congratulate Sam with a shoulder squeeze before being almost pushed over by Sam in response as they both laughed.

"I am secretly a genius, I just don't show it because I don't want to make anyone feel bad, ya know?" Sam reached in the backseat of his truck for his towl and swung it over his shoulder.

"Well, I must admit, you have done a gold metal worthy job at hiding it." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at himself for such a good quip. Sam on the other hand, wasn't as amused, but he cracked a grin.

Blaine couldn't help but notice how nice Sam's backside looked in his board shorts as they made their way to the backyard. He felt dirty for looking, but it seemed like an un-missable opportunity.

"Dude, your pool is so nice. If we weren't friends already, I would definitely use you for your pool." Blaine looked over at Sam as he was saying this, wanting to send a sarcastic remark back in response, but got caught off guard by Sam quickly pulling off his shirt to reveal his perfectly toned body. If Blaine had ever drooled in his life, it would have been now. He had seen Sam shirtless a numerous amount of times, but somehow it never ended up being any less of a shock. He looked down at his own body, not feeling any urge to pull off his shirt too. He looked back up as he heard Sam splash into the water, not wasting any time. When he came back up to the surface, he looked over at Blaine with a confused expression.

"Are you coming or did you just invite me to stand there like a total goob?" Blaine blushed as he got called out, nodding while he walked over to the entrance steps.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Before he could even step down into the pool he heard Sam speak again.

"You're gonna swim in your shirt? What are you, a five year old at fat camp? Take off your shirt, dude." Sam laughed and splashed water at Blaine, causing him to retreat back out of the pool.

"Why does it matter if I swim in my shirt or not? I just am really pale and don't want to burn." Blaine was proud of himself for coming up with a fake excuse so fast.

"Don't give me that crap, we both know I am the palest one here." Sam started to walk up into the shallow end, showing more of his body that was now glistening with pool water.

"Sam. I don't want to take off my shirt." Blaine was getting even more embarrassed now, feeling pressured to show off what he wanted to hide.

"Blaine. It's just me. You know I don't care." Sam was really starting to feel bad now. He wasn't sure why Blaine was being so nervous around him now. After all, he had seen Blaine shirtless before and he had nothing to be embarrassed about. It started to hit him that he was acting this way after last night. Maybe he thought that he was hitting on Blaine and now felt weird around him, like he was going to molest him or something. Sam took a deep breath and looked over at Blaine. "Fine, it's not a big deal. Sorry." Sam turned around and swam off in the opposite direction, not even feeling like swimming now. Had he messed things up between the two of them? All he knew was Blaine definitely wasn't interested in anything more than friendship and obviously it had made him feel uncomfortable. The even bigger problem, was that Sam actually cared. In fact, it really bothered him.


End file.
